


【all梅】【娱乐圈AU】留心（十二）

by kimi10



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 07:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimi10/pseuds/kimi10
Summary: 设定：极度混乱的性关系留得住人留不住心万人迷大明星梅西又脏又乱又渣只能说现在逃走还来得及后续不知道还有没有，随缘~





	【all梅】【娱乐圈AU】留心（十二）

“休息室没有，保姆车可以凑合吗？”梅西拍了拍德容的手臂，年轻的荷兰人显然因这几个亲吻有点儿意乱情迷。  
愣了一会儿的德容也想起了他来巴萨之前的那个小插曲，他险些忘了梅西那时在电话里还给过他一个「梦想成真」的承诺了。  
“你还记得啊”，小男孩儿的眼睛亮亮的，细软的金发蹭在梅西的颈侧，就像一只驯服的奶猫，德容的西语其实不太好，是为了迁就梅西特地学的：“我还以为……还以为……”  
“以为什么？以为我只是想睡你？”  
德容有点儿不好意思，侧着脸吻了吻小国王的颈侧，那里的皮肤很白很薄，嘴唇贴上去的时候甚至能感觉到血液流动的热度：“那样也很好，你只是想睡我就已经很好了，如果你还有一点儿喜欢我，就更好了。”  
“你觉得我不喜欢你？”梅西转过头，有点儿诧异，他以为他对小男孩儿已经足够宠了，没想到他的小男孩儿居然这样想？  
“没有……”德容摇了摇头，咧开了嘴，笑的灿烂：“里奥，吻我吧，吻我吧。”  
德容闭上了眼睛，笃定的停在那里等着梅西来亲他，好吧，他知道，他的影帝先生对「喜欢」这个词儿有着深刻的误解，他甚至愿意为了确认自己喜不喜欢迪巴拉而把对方送去给罗纳尔多分享。  
想到这儿，他其实有点儿同情这个所谓的「未婚夫」了，迪巴拉确实是被梅西格外喜欢的那一个，可惜，这个喜欢，也太伤人了。  
他还记得那天他和拉基蒂奇在保姆车里看到迪巴拉的样子，那是被爱情折磨的快要疯了的模样，一晕了事真是当场的最优解了。  
唇上一疼，德容睁开眼才发现梅西在盯着他看，他其实挺怕梅西那双眼睛，里面的情绪来来回回，假假真真，什么能信什么不能信他根本分不清。  
“弗兰基以为自己闭着眼睛我就不知道弗兰基在走神儿？”  
“我想从你背后来。”德容没回答梅西的问题，舔了舔嘴唇。  
“好。”  
德容想了想，长久以来，无论他想从梅西这里要什么，好像都没得到过拒绝的回答。  
“你会把我惯坏的，总有一天我想要的东西你给不了了怎么办？”  
“弗兰基是个聪明的孩子，怎么会要我给不了的东西呢？”

弗兰基·德容看上去是个无害的小金毛，床上凶的简直像头狮子，还是要成年没成年正当无休止展示自己力量的那个年纪的小狮子。  
这意味着德容需要更多的鼓励和夸奖，以及有着他这个年纪特有的胜负欲。  
于是梅西把腰线塌下得更低，姿态更加驯服，流畅的肩背线条在中段突然陷落，随后又骤然隆起，起伏的腰臀线足以在床上「杀死」一个年轻的毛头小子，德容握着梅西的腰，操得格外卖力气。  
少年心气儿就像夏日的天气，一会儿晴一会儿雨，德容看着梅西雌伏的姿态，心里倒先生起气来，对方就像纵容一个孩子一样纵容着他在年长的阿根廷巨星身上胡作非为，这段关心生而不平等，他知道的。  
正因为知道，所以更难捱。

小国王回过头，被德容鼓着嘴巴的样子逗笑了，有点儿不合时宜，但：“小金鱼，不准胡思乱想，要专心。”  
德容其实干的很专心，深深浅浅，碾转摩擦，他在偶像的身上对床事几乎是无师自通，他对巴萨国王的依恋其实算得上是雏鸟情结，和梅西做爱更多的并不是生理上的快感，是一种渎神式的禁忌的滋味。  
他当然不是说梅西的身体不吸引人，阿根廷巨星细软的腰肢和蜜桃般的翘臀简直天生是适合被后入的尤物，可进入的感觉又不光是高潮的前奏。  
他像是一直在梅西身上索取，只有在床上的时候，他才能给予对方一些东西，性也好，爱也好，德容太年轻，拼尽全力站在对方身边，能给的也仅此而已了。  
“里奥，里奥……”金发的荷兰人闭着眼去吻梅西后颈的发际，潮湿柔软的嘴唇就像郁金香花瓣一样温柔，他孩子气式地撒着娇，抱紧了怀里的人，重重进出了几次，才说：“你问我要一点东西吧，我能给你的，问我要一点吧。”  
“让我……让我射……”梅西低着头喘着粗气，无奈地笑着摇头。  
“喂，在你心里，和我就只有这些事了吗？”  
小国王故意用力夹紧了德容，听见了少年一声难以抑制的闷哼，啐了一口：“如果这会儿你没攥着我那里，你的话大概会更有说服力。”

和先前少年人的鲁莽不同，在刚才的对话之后，梅西发现他的荷兰王子骤然温柔了下来，德容从梅西的身体里退了出来，扶着对方仰躺在了车里的沙发上，一个旖旎的梦又从亲吻重新开始。  
小国王久未发泄的性器在贴着压在他身上人的细腻的腹肌上汩汩地流出更多的水来。  
“小混蛋”，梅西的双腿自觉地缠上了德容的腰，濡湿的穴口轻易出卖了他的身体并不像他看上去那么从容，随时等着对方的再次入侵：“非要折磨我才过瘾？”  
德容笑了起来，他的笑容里总是带着过量的阳光，灿烂地如同永远不会结束的盛夏，嘴唇压在小国王发烫的耳尖，微凉的唇不停舔舐厮磨，灼热的吐息烫的梅西重重一颤，终于还是顺着少年的心意讨饶：“弗兰基……进来，填满我，求你……”  
德容完全无法抵抗梅西的求欢，几句轻浮的勾引就让他好像夏末的雄性蝴蝶，死在交配的过程里才是生命的最终归宿。  
他硬得过分，完全不需要扶着，胡乱地动了动身体在穴口的周遭蹭了两下，挺了挺身把自己重新送回那个销魂的温柔乡。  
德容扣着梅西的腰身，那根凶器再一次恣意作乱，剧烈地快感让阿根廷人再也无法靠咬牙抵抗呻吟的欲望，从第一声不受控制的低泣开始，他只能不断抬高身体迎合着少年凶狠的抽插，身体里的每个细胞就叫嚣着透彻的快意，加在他和德容中间的那根天赋异禀的阴茎不安分地跳动起来。  
高潮来得又凶又猛。  
德容没戴套，于是梅西有了一种自己被灌溉了的错觉。

“我怎么记得今天没有你的戏，里奥？”金发的男孩儿单膝跪在梅西的身侧帮他清理，车里散不掉的「事后」味道让小男孩儿有点儿发愁：“等会儿伊万是不是又要骂我了？”  
小国王慵懒的笑着，敞开的领口里片片绯红，实在多情：“我就不能特意来陪你？”  
“哇，那可真是……受宠若惊。”

“加里，弗兰基怎么样？”  
梅西和莱因克尔坐在监视器后面看德容和克里斯的对手戏，少年老辣沉稳地根本不像只有21岁，和出道十几年手握五座学院奖的克里斯相比丝毫不落下风。  
莱因克尔摸了摸小国王的头发，看着他那一副「我家娃有出息吧」的显摆样儿，无奈的笑了笑，可终究还是点点头。  
“里奥眼光很好，这孩子，必成大器。”


End file.
